


Who We Are On The Way Down

by Mikamod



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anthology, Canon-Typical Violence, Fem!jasper jordan - Freeform, Jasper Blake AU, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, but i needed it, no one asked for this, octavia and jasper are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy always looked after his sisters, twins born to a society that only allowed one child.</p>
<p>Octavia: Bold, Courageous and fierce as lion. Who always wanted stories of life outside of the room, wanted to hear the things he learned in Earth Skills.</p>
<p>Juno: A brilliant mind with the curiosity to learn so much more. Who asked to sit with him as he did his chemist homework.</p>
<p>He’d failed to protect them once, now 100 children descend to the ground it will test at the bond of the Blake siblings</p>
<p>An au that combines two of au ideas I love genderbending and Jasper Blake aus. This will follow the canon events of the show for all seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are On The Way Down

Juno hadn't thought much about Earth, about the ground, to her it was exciting to see the Ark, to see all the people dancing together. But now she was heading to the ground, from the announcement of Jaha in the background Octavia was on the ship too, but Juno couldn't see her. She felt someone grab her right hand. The boy beside her, he looked familiar to her like she'd seen him before. It came to her when he spoke, she'd danced with him at the Unity Day party before she and Octavia had been discovered. "Hi, I'm Monty." 

She stared at him for a moment as the ship shook. "I'm Juno." She gave him a shaky smile before a commotion caught their attention, it seems the guy who was arrested for wasting oxygen was trying to impress someone. Two more boys followed him out of his seat. No more than three minutes later they hit the ground throwing two of the boys against the ship's wall, she gripped his hand tighter for a moment. 

"Listen." She noticed it too, no hum, no mechanical noise. It was strange, the ark was never silent. Juno released the buckle that held her in place rushing forward to find her sister, she pushed other people out of her way. Then Juno spotted Octavia but the person that stood beside her. It was Bellamy, Juno practically threw herself into the hug between her siblings. It felt like home to be in her families arms, Octavia broke the hug when someone shouted about how the twins had been found under the floor. Octavia looked ready to break the person's nose, but Bellamy stopped her. 

"Give them something else to remember the two of you by." He moved to the lever that would open the door.

"Like what?" They asked at the same time, voice overlapping. 

"Being the first people on the ground in 100 years." Bellamy opened the door allowing a gust of air in, Juno thought it smelled amazing, and when she breathed it in and it tasted almost sweet. Octavia linked arms with her and they walked onto the ramp and into the sun, the twins smiled at each other before they leaped off the ramp and onto the ground, feeling the grass give beneath their feet. 

"We're back bitches!!!!!" Octavia yelled out, and the other kids rushed out to the ground all around them, Juno took the time to breathe in the air more, to take it in. Earth, they were on Earth. Free of being caged. Juno could have cried, even more so when she felt her brother slide something over her head, her goggles. 

She tried to meet up with Monty, maybe speak with him again. Her collar was yank by the space-walker and she looked over so was Monty's. "This two can help." She nodded quickly excited to explore the area around them, after all, what was his point of being down here if she couldn't look around. They walked past her siblings before Bellamy grabbed her wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He was glaring at Clarke and Finn like it was their fault. She gave him an indigent look as Octavia stood beside her, did he seriously want them to stay here. 

"Bell, you can't keep us locked up. That's all we've ever been trapped and hidden away." Her sister argued. 

"They're criminals O." He countered.

"So is everyone here, and some of them were convicted of violent crimes." Juno pointed out, with conviction, she was going out there to help. "We need the supplies and I want to help get them."

Bellamy looked ready to argue more but Octavia pulled Juno away and after the other three people, Juno waved at her brother before running to catch up with Monty. The two exchanged simple small talk as they took in the earth. She'd found out that Monty had been arrested for stealing for pharmaceuticals and forgetting to replace it. She blushed when he placed a purple flower in her hair, explain that while part of it was toxic the bloom wasn't. The two faced deer kinda freaked her out, but it was interesting in a strange way. 

Juno was listening to Monty explain how he tried to hide his side business when she heard her sister exclaim about a river, it was awkward to see her sister strip down to almost nothing before diving in. Juno smiled before taking her jacket off thinking of joining her twin before she got any further Juno noticed something in the water. 

"O, get out of the water." She called out watching it get closer. "Get out of the water now!" The next thing she saw was Octavia being dragged under.

"OCTAVIA!" She stood frozen as her sister was pulled away from them. "No." It almost came out as a whimper.

They chased after her, trying to think of ways to get the creature to let her go, Clarke finally got Monty and Finn to help her push a rock off the cliff edge.

"It worked!" Juno heard Finn exclaim behind her. 

"Get to the shore Octavia." Juno jumped in after her, grabbing her around the waist pulling Octavia toward the shore. 

"It's coming back, it's headed right to you guys." The others were shouting at them. "Come on O, just a little more." They finally got onto the shore, and Juno watched the fish swim by them. Clarke ripped some of Juno's shirt to bandage Octavia's leg. 

"Oh god, Juno." The twins hug each other tightly, as Clarke assured them that Octavia would be okay. 

They traveled till dark, making a 'camp' Juno curled up with Octavia, in the same exact way they would under the floor, Octavia curled around her. 

The next day found the group at the river but farther downstream, Finn fixed a vine into a swing for them. She was about to let him take first try before she looked at Monty, she decided that she was going to do this. She could impress him like this. "Do you mind if I go first?" The older boy gave her a skeptical look. "I can do it."

He smiled. "I knew there was a badass in there." Juno bounced on her feet. "It's okay to be afraid Juno, the trick is not fighting it." 

She looked at Octavia, her sister looked proud of her, when she leaped from the cliff Juno had a brief thought. Bellamy was going to be so pissed when he heard all the things they did.

The landing was another rough one she tumbled on the rocks. Juno couldn't keep the grin off her face. "We are apogee!" 

They all cheered for her. "You did it, Juno!!!"

Clarke was next up at the rope, so Juno shouted. "Come on Clarke! You got this!" 

She moved out of the way, giving Clarke room to land. That's when she noticed a metal sign on the ground, picking it up she grinned holding it up.

"We did it! Mount Weather!" 

She didn't have even a moment before she was hit by something, she felt it go through her chest becoming embedded. She could hear Octavia's screams, along with the others telling her to hold on.

-End-


End file.
